


【Damibilly】未成年不可驾驶机动车

by berryinblue



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryinblue/pseuds/berryinblue
Summary: 本来藏在群里，决定发出来。希望食用愉快。





	【Damibilly】未成年不可驾驶机动车

#PWP

#DamiBilly

 

是辆破车。

 

 

×

比利从未像现在一样觉得自己像条搁浅的鱼般渴望呼吸，他闭着眼睛被压在门板上，感受达米安攻城略地般扫过他齿列的舌头，他连呼吸都忘了更别说回应，只能紧紧攥住达米安的衣服像是抓着唯一的救命稻草。

 

“呼吸。”

 

他听见达米安的声音，迷糊地睁开眼睛，对方正用额头抵着他的，插在他后脑勺头发里的手现在捧着他的脸，带着难以察觉的心疼轻轻摩擦他泛红的眼角。

他红着脸轻喘，他一定是最差劲的伴侣了，每次接吻都……都会忘记呼吸。

 

“对不起……”

 

达米安直接无视了他的道歉低头在他唇上落下细细碎碎的吻，像是对待易碎品一般轻柔却不容拒绝。

接着他顺着比利下颚的曲线一直向下，亲吻他还不明显的喉结，最后像只狮子咬住猎物般停在他的脖子边缘，他能感受到比利敏感地咽了口口水，达米安将手放到眼前这个小朋友单薄的腰上给他借力——他恶作剧地舔了比利的脖子，后者呜咽了一声差点软在他怀里。

 

他们明确了关系很长一段时间了，但是除了牵手和亲吻之外还是一片空白，达米安仅存的理智跟他说了几万遍，再等等，再等等。

但是今天比利拿着，看在上帝的份上不知道谁给的，套，跟他说：“做你想做的任何事。”或许前面后面还说了些什么，达米安回过神来他已经把比利压在门上亲吻了。

 

达米安将手探进男孩有点松垮的红色卫衣，抚摸着他光滑的背部肌肤，太瘦了，达米安几乎觉得自己能一手掌握：“你是靠空气维持生命的吗？”

比利伸手捉住达米安不安分的手臂，有点生气地瞪他：“我有在长肉的！”

 

“你知道的，我恨不得把你关起来天天监督你吃饭。”

没再给他纠结这个问题的机会，达米安一把捞起眼前的人，把他抱到了床上。

 

比利伸手抓了个枕头把红红的脸藏在后面，达米安将长腿曲起卡在比利的腿间，双手撑在比利头的两侧，隔着枕头居高临下：“你是认真的，是吗？”

比利点点头，声音几不可闻：“……我，我都做好准备了。”

 

达米安起身帮他把裤子扯掉，洁白的大腿间属于男孩的性器已经兴奋地仰起了头，被最后的布料束缚。意识到自己的欲望暴露无遗，比利干脆将脸埋进了枕头。

 

“Adorable。”

 

达米安蹦出一个带着浓重笑意的词，比利几乎要拿枕头砸他了：“喂！”

 

夺过枕头，将它塞到比利的腰后垫着，达米安亲吻身下人的眼角：“我的意思是我爱你。”

 

只有达米安自己知道他此刻多想直接脱裤子操进去，但是他不能。

他将手探进男孩棉质的内裤，找到入口试探着在周围按压，身下的人不安分地扭动腰肢，还用湿漉漉的眼睛看他——达米安知道自己等不了了，直接把手指伸了进去。

和想象的不一样，虽然还是紧紧地吸着他的手指，但是里面温暖湿润，达米安直接将手指增加至三根：“你有什么想说的吗？”

 

“我说了我准备过了……！呜……”

比利咬着嘴唇，这和自己开发的感觉完全不一样，而且对象是达米安……他觉得达米安光用手指都能让他高潮。

 

——而这完全出乎达米安的意料，他没想到他说的“准备”不止是心理层面上的。

他的手还在男孩体内探索，注意到前端已经渗出液体沾湿了内裤，达米安干脆把他的内裤扯了下来，用另一只手套弄。

 

“啊……呜……啊啊……”

前后夹攻让比利有点招架不住，他是第一次经历这种事，而显然所罗门的智慧也无法给他相关的经验，忍不住断断续续的呻吟让他听起来像被困在陷阱的小兽。

达米安又硬了几分。

 

没过多久比利就颤抖着射在了达米安手里，他躺在床上喘气，胸脯起伏着还没回过神来，双眼空洞地正视前方，然后在达米安的分身抵到后穴时吓了一跳。

他还未完全平复的心跳又开始加速，他的双腿被达米安抬起，经过充分扩张的入口没有给双方带来很大的阻力，但是比利也意识到达米安的东西和手指不是一个量级的。

他深呼吸了几口努力放松自己，尽力吸纳达米安。

 

达米安同样不好受，但是他知道不能急，他一点点地推进，感受到自己的分身被热烈湿润的甬道包裹，他侧过头亲吻比利的微微颤抖的膝盖，等他适应。

 

比利动了动腰将自己送近了一点，这仿佛是可以开动的信号灯，达米安的理智总算被烧没了，他双手撑在比利的两侧，变成掌握着绝对主权的姿势，开始了动作。

 

“啊……等，一下……啊，啊……Dami……”

 

话语随着达米安的动作变得支离破碎，只剩下一些无意义的音节，一下一下地撩拨着达米安的心，他看见身下的人侧过头咬嘴唇想阻止更多的耻音外泄，恶作剧般又低头啃咬他敏感的的脖子。

 

突如其来的惊吓让比利尖叫出声，但同时下身仍在被顶撞，不适感被充实的快感取代，随着达米安的动作如浪般将他淹没，几乎消磨掉了他所有的意识。

 

“呜……啊，啊……D……Dami……啊啊……”

 

身下的人已经完全被快感支配，不再压抑自己的声音，甚至伸出手勾住了达米安的脖子，渴望结合得更加紧密。

达米安继续着抽插的动作，满意地看着男孩被自己操得连声音都是颤抖的。

 

“巴特森，你真该看看自己的样子。”

 

比利摇摇头不知道想表达什么。

达米安一只手扶着比利的腰，另一只手伸向了男孩再次抬头的性器，用跟他抽插的动作一致的频率抚慰着，却堵住了铃口不让他释放。

 

“啊……哈啊……达米安……啊……”

 

达米安的动作让他把所有注意力转移到了无法释放的下身，交合处的水声和达米安低吼着的冲刺几乎让他哭出声来，他胡乱地亲吻达米安的眉心脸颊，希望他能放开。达米安对上他带着泪花的蓝眼，所有枷锁都不复存在，达米安松开手，精液一股股地喷出，落到两人的腹部，然后流到结合的地方。

射精导致后穴猛地收缩，达米安轻喘一声也泄在了里面，甬道温暖地包裹住了全部，他还没完全释放却也只能不舍地抽离，他没用套。

达米安浅浅地射在泛红的穴口，最后两人的体液缓缓地流淌到一起把床单弄得一塌糊涂。

 

比利直接累得昏睡了过去，达米安伸手过去擦干了他满额头的汗，将他拉进自己怀里紧紧抱着，亲吻他的头发和他一同放开了意识。

 

 

 

×

达米安是被热醒的，他睁眼前恍惚觉得自己怀里仿佛抱了个暖炉。

然后他看见自己抱着的是比利·巴特森，带着高得不正常的体温，缩在他怀里紧紧闭着双眼喘气。

 

达米安探了探对方的体温——发烧了。

 

然后他总算想起昨天他们干了什么。

 

他现在想跑得像闪电侠一样快然后把昨晚的自己按在地上打一顿，但是他不能，他放开了比利，帮他穿好所有衣物再收拾了一下现场后跑出了自己的房间。

 

“潘尼沃斯，我需要退烧药！！”

 

在看着阿尔弗雷德给比利吃了药并且做了降温工作后，达米安才长出一口气。

 

阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼：“达米安少爷，他会没事的。”

 

布鲁斯韦恩来到达米安的房间，从空气中都能闻见这两个年轻人干了什么好事，他揉了揉眉心，叹了口气后对达米安开口：

 

“达米安，下来谈谈。”

 

“……Oh，crap.”

 

 

 

END

 

 

写完了，我很开心，非常开心。（110

请达米安小朋友以后记得做好清理工作，不然我就把比利带走了。


End file.
